Chain of Hearts: Key of the Twilight
by Disgraced Rose
Summary: 5yrs after Xemnas destruction, peace is shattered when the realms are swallowed by the Heartless' shadows. with the prophecy, XII's ressurection and the origin of how Keyblades came to exist, Sora and All are on the brink of a cosmic war. All Chars and OC


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Square-enix characters. This story is based off KH plot and my twisted imagination._

_Rated M for violence, sexual themes and adult content._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Sora could not determine exactly when the realms had begun to vanish; once again descending into the heartless' perpertual night. _**

**_Darkness fell upon the sky like a veil of shadows, and one by one, the stars had dissolved into the weakening twilight. Heartless were conjuring up and Nobody's were rampaging in their wake; allies were turning up missing-- several friends placed in self-imposed exile whereas others had disapeared so abruptly, it was as if a force beyond all reason had stolen them from all existence._**

**_Riku was no exception._**

_Sora,_

_Sorry to leave on such quick notice. I know Kairi must've been furious with me, but this mystery couldn't wait. Over the past few nights I've observed the sky carefully according to Leon's command, and Leon was right...the stars are disapearing once again._

_Each night, more and more clusters of constellations vanish and all but a few remain. I do not know yet whatthis means, but I know we havent the luxury of time like we've had before. What I'm positive of is that the heartless must be involved in this epidemic somehow and we have to stop them before it worsens._

_A couple days ago, Leon and I were researching Xehanort's written reports and Ansem's database located within Tron's hard-drive. What we have discovered is that Ansem had five other apprentices besides Xehanort. All of whom mysteriously dispapeared. One of the texts written by his youngest lab assisstant Ienzo is dated VII-XXV-XI which means it pretty recent. It contains King mickey's letter describing a "key" to our survival. I thought it meant the Keyblade but as I read further, the report had contain similiar scripts translating hyroglyphs. Ienzo labled it **The Prophecy Of Evala **and although many of the texts were un-deciphered, we did manage to ascertain this much._

**_The Prophecy of Evala_**

_--------Crossroads-------_

_-----Bearer of Salvation's key----to unlock the twilight_

_The Sun shall rise where the night meets the dawn_

_-------recognize the savior----key to destruction----_

_The sun shall set on the day __dissolved into the Twilight, never to rise again_

_The twilight will over-shadow the day, causing dawn to collapse and night to fade._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Born from the Darknes, those without souls shall ravage the land and this we shall suffer in everlasting torment._

_The creator's hand shall slowly stray---------_

_all the worlds will cease from existence._

_As you can see, we're missing vital excerpts and phrases. Tron is working on translating the rest of the prophecy but until then. the only clue to stop this crisis is Ienzo's hidden report, " The Key to the twilight." but the file is locked away within Tron's hard-drive and he is unable to access the firewall. Cid and merlin are workin on a new by-pass program just for the cause. I've gathered several leads but even I cannot say what I'll find where the threads meet. All I ask is that you take care of Kairi while i'm gone._

_Do not search for me._

_--Riku._

**_With scarce leads, save for Riku's cryptic letter, Sora typed hastily, entering in his username and the master code into Ansem's old computer. Tron's voice greeted him happily, monotone, saying " Welcome...Sora."_**

**_Leon and Aerith stood over him, their eye glued to the screen for something--ANYTHING--that they might've missed in their research. Nothing came to sight. _**

_Heartless, Nobody's...a new threat...,**Sora rubbed his temple to fight the oncoming head-ache, **all so suddenly.How could we have not seen this coming? Maybe the time off has made us lax...It was stupid to think we'd never have to face another threat...but it has been 5 years since we defreated Xehanort--for good! or...so I thought._

**_Sora sighed, frustrated as he searched the filed that popped onto the computer screen one by one. His azure eyes accented the lines of worry engraved into his handsome face. Now 20 years of age, life in The Radiant Garden had been tranquil. Sora often spent his days with Riku and Kairi, just like their day on the Destiny Islands. _**

**_Yet, the trials of Kingdom hearts had altered their lives. Forever; however, their friendship was stronger because of it, and to Sora, that's all that mattered._**

**_"This is proving to be pointless..."Sora muttered, raking his hand through his chestnut brown hair. Over the years, it had grown to match the length of Riku's hair, but his bangs still stuck up in soft spikes, creating a softness about his confident features._**

**_slightly put off by his remark, Aerith thumped Sora on the forehead, " Dont say that! If we can save just one life, it's all worth it!"_**

**_Rubbing his head, Sora groaned, " I know, I know, but...we've been at this for hours. I havent even had dinner." holding his stomach, he felt it rumbling, demanding nourishment._**

**_Aerith shook her head, Leon chuckled. Sora had a one-track mind as always. Even though his physique had matured, he was still a pure-hearted and naive kid. It was that naiivette that members of both sexes found so appealing._**

**_"Go," Leon smiled mischeiviously at him, " Get something to eat then come back. While you're at it, drop by Merlin's house to see how the program's going."_**

**_With a sudden burst of enthusiam, Sora jumped up out of his chair, " Really?" his eyes glinted with new-found inspiration, " Alright." he pushed back from the computer, spun around in his chair and stood up, heading towards the exit into Ansem's study, " I'll bring you guys something back to eat, ok?"_**

**_They waved back at him, nodding in agreement. If one thing was true about Sora, reguardless of age, his heart remained pure. A trait he possessed to a fault; a trait that he would soon discover would cause him to choose between redemption or destruction._**

* * *

**_Riku wandered the streets of Agrabah's bazaar, standing along the edge of the streets as women and children ran about to and fro in the Bazaar Square._**

**_Riku tugged back on his hood. Despite the shade it provided, the scorching sun made him feel as though he were baking. clad in the clothing he wore in the days her fought against Organization XIII, the the black cloack aquired from DIZ made the heat almost unbearable. _**

**_As hard as Riku tried to blend in with the Agrabah humdrum, he found himself standing out even more--as he walked, he often caught the side glances or questioning expressions of vendors, customers and bystanders alike._**

**_By tapping into the powers of darkness, Riku journeyed throughout other worlds in search of a inkling to the imminent chaos that hovered above them. While in Traverse Town, Riku stumbled upon a shadow-heartless in the second district. In hot pursuit of the heartless, he tracked it back to Agrabah, losing the trail just as quickly._**

_Dammit**!, Riku spat**, I lost it! All it will take is for that one to steal a person's heart. Then that transformed heartless makes two. Then those two take two more...and the cycle goes continues. Dammit!_

**_He cursed himself for being so slow. He curse Ansem..er...Xehanort for causing this mess 6 years ago on Destiny Island. He cursed the Organization and everyone who contributed to the Heartless Return._**

**_It was then that a distint sight caught his eyes. Almost hidden beneath a onyx, metallic cloak, a river of silken waves, riku saw what he instantly--almost like a epiphany-- to be the embodiment of Darkness and Light vaunting cryptic eyes painted with a depth of scarlet that seemed to melt into twilight blue._**

**_Struck by curiosity rather than his "duty" Riku pursured the enigma through crowded streets. The cloak it wore was exact to the ones worn by members of Organization XIII. As he drew closer, the crowd thickened and the enigma drifted further, further away until Riku had lost sight of his target. He cursed himself again._**

**_"DAMN!"_**

**_Riku looked up. That wasnt him who cursed that time. Searching around, his eyes fell on a wizened Merchant standing behind a fruit-selling stall, swatting away a group of vagrant kids who had gathered at his stand._**

**_" Get your grubby hands off!!" He said, disgruntled._**

**_A single child reached for a peach but the Merchant smacked the back of his hand using the flat side of his dagger, threatening to chop his entire hand off if the kid tried it again, " This is for paying customers only!"_**

**_"But we're starving!" The oldest one stomped his bare foot onto the barren earth. His face was covered in dirt and grime, the fez tilted to the side of his wild hair was missing it's string._**

**_Another young boy rubbed his cheek, to wipe away the tears that had stung his bright eyes."We havent eaten in days!" he tugged at the torn him of his tattered clothing, looking so, so pitiful, " Please mister, can't you spare one apple?" the boy begged, dropping to his scraped knees, " We'll share it!"_**

**_The Merchant was unfazed by this display, "Get you gone boy!" he growled through gritted teeth, throwing up his fist. The boy fell back from his knees, watching with great disdain as the merchant crossed his hands over his chest and brandished his dagger, " Go whine to your parents! This food is for PAYING customers only!"_**

**_The youngest child, no older than 2 or three, broke down into harsh sobs, his breath ragged as he rambled on about how hungry his was. The merchant must have had a will of iron to withstand such a heart-wrenching sight. _**

**_Touched, more by empathy than pity, Riku reached into his pocket. Empty. There was nothing he could finacially do to help those children. Realizing he had no money left for himself, Riku pushed the inevitable thought of his starvation into the back of his mind._**

**_Reluctantly, The oldest child gathered up his friends and they started off. The Merchant taunting and ridiculing them as they left. Riku had to fight off the urge to knock the man senseless. _**

**_At that moment, the man's sensless taunting seemed to slow and his voice distorted, as if slowed by the flow of time. Riku remained invulnerable, his motions unaffected by the enchantment that swept over the Bazaar_**

**_A silhouette of elaborate fabrics and tresses of raven hair swept by the stall. The Merchant's back was turned, his body coming to a halt as the air grew still. It as the enigma. Gathering up a basketful of apples, peaches and a watermelon, It floated after the children. No one was aware of it's presense...except for Riku._**

**_Riku's curiosity licked at his chest; the steady beating of his heart begun to race, his body vibrating with every thump and thud. Passion erupted within his chest in the form of light, then, drained away just a quickly, leaving him voided. The light he so coveted slipped from within his grasp, abandoning him in everlasting darkness. A darkness which he was trapped for the previous 5 years._**

**_Riku, sensing a hunger within himself, sought after the corrupted light._**

_**A bold move he would later regret.****

* * *

** _

**Riku pressed his back to the wall of a dilapidated building, sidling to the end of the alleyway and peaking around the corner. Riku found himself in the outskirts of Agrabah, near the entrance to the city, also leading out into the desert. The enigma lifted the hem of the cloak, curling delicate legs beneath as it set in dirt and gravel.**

**The group of children gathered in front of the enigma, grinning toothily and giggling. The oldest held the watermelon. The other two cradled the basket of peaches and apples between them, each struggling a bit in order to balance the heavy weight.**

**"Thanks Lady." The oldest one smiled so that his missing teeth could be seen. His friends clamored in agreement with him, their eyes darting back and forth between the fruit and the enigma. All somewhat awe-struck.**

**Riku pressed himself harder against the wall, the void in his soul gave way to fire. So it was a women then?**

**"Just dont eat it all at once, ok?" her voice was cool and liquid." Save a much as you can, and be careful. These streets are trecherous." she warned.**

**"We'll be careful." the youngest one blushed at the sound of her voice.**

**Gentler now, she crooned, "Tell me your names." **

**The oldest one bucked out his chest, " I'm Kyna." he pointed to his second friend, " this is Hyath," he pointed the the youngest one next, " This is Zahn."**

**The enigma removed her hood, her hair flowed about her shoulder, accented her sallow complexion. Riku felt all the blood rush from his face, a balmy rush breaking out across his skin. He exhaled a intense sigh.**

**The women stiffened, flinching suddenly. " Children, run along now."**

**The children groaned in protest. The women shot them a warning glance and they quieted.**

**"Alright." Kyna blushed, defeated," Will we see you again?"**

**The woman ruffled his kinky locks, " Of course." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek, " You three take care."**

**"We will!" They cheered in unison before scurrying down the alleyways hidden by Agrabah's buildings.**

**The woman made sure they were out of sight before standing to her feet, regaining warrior-like posture in one graceful movement. Whipping around, she caught Riku's gaze. " I know you're there. reveal yourself!" She said casually; Riku detected the abruptness underlying her tone.**

**Slipping around the corner, Riku locked eyes with the women, meeting her glare for intensity. She was even more alluring in person, yet, what captivated him the most were her unique eyes, " Odd..." was all he could munster.**

**Riku begun to tread in small circles around her, her body tense, never relinquishing her guard. " Beg pardon?"**

**"My mistake." He muttered, bringin his hand to his lips as he examined her closely. Lithe figure, yet muscular. He noted the sword at her hips," You just didnt stike me as the type to take pity on children."**

**She took offense to this, the musical lithe in her voice became a cacophony of anger, " You havent the right to judge me. I take pity on those children because no one took pity on me when I was a child. When my family cast me out, it was cruelty that took mercy on me."**

**riku froze in his tracks, " Strange again...you look no older than 17...18."**

**"And again..." she snarled, " You do no know me. Dont play at feeble attempt to read me. I've had better men then you try and fail, " she hissed, tilting her head to the side, she changed the tone in her voice,"...in more ways than one."**

**It was Riku who took offense then, " Now who's reading who?" his expression softened at the lull in her voice, feeling as if she beckoned him, rather than challenged his ego. " I'm sorry if I came off as sorta arrogant. My name is Riku."**

**She said nothing, only stared, her eyes bright with promiscuity. Curious..curious...curious. **

**The desire he invoked ebbed and flowed like a tide of warmth. Sterling silver hair fell like a river of moonlight down his back; his mysterious sea-green eyes glinted in the sunlight, revealing a depth of prowess she'd not witness in eons. A prowess so seductive, she could become fatally addicted to it.**

**Riku resembled her beloved. **

**"Ri...ku?" She mused, his name sounded chilly on her lips. Slowly, she took small steps towards the Gate of Agrabah.**

**Riku's eyes strayed from her lips to the choker tied at her neck, the symbol for the organization XIII dangling from it. Only, he did nothing. There wasnt a single shred of animosity in this women that set him off to even suspect she was with the organization. He knew he was being foolish, and he played right along into it just as she played into him, unknowingly.**

**There was no Organization XIII or Keyblade wars between them. It was only Riku and--**

**"What is...your name?" he asked.**

**She blinked, as if she didnt understand what he was asking her, " My...name?" her hands caressed the wooden gate as she turned halfway to answer him.**

**The woman froze, suspended in a place in time that all others, except herself, were unable to comprehend.**

My name...,** She nibbled on her lower lip, **That's right...He gave me a name. Beloved called me...No, it was the Diviner who bestowed me with--

**The women shook her head, grasping the edges of her hood, " My name is Zenith." she soothed, pulling the hood over her head, " My comrades called me Xena."**

**Xena. Riku repeated the name over and over again inside his mind, mouthing the name as well. Xena smiled tenderly at him. Pushing forth on the gate, it cracked open just enough to allow her to pass. She vanished just as quickly and the door slamed shut, forced by a random wind.**

**Riku stared longing at the gate, feeling the emptiness flood through him once more.**


End file.
